Clouds
by SweetGurlxx
Summary: Clouds, I get lost in thought at the site of them. They give me a sense of belonging and a feeling of security when I imagine yourself wrapped up in one. It’s hard to find security when your rapist ex boyfriend is after you. SEQUEL TO RAIN! MOLIVER
1. Clouds

Okay guys, here's the first chapter of **Clouds**, which is the **sequel to Rain**. Hope y'all like it!

**Summary: **Clouds, I get lost in thought at the site of them. They give me a sense of belonging and a feeling of security when I imagine yourself wrapped up in one. It's hard to find security when you have a criminal on the loose, coming for you. SEQUEL TO RAIN!

**Chapter 1**

"**Clouds"**

**Miley's POV**

It was about 8 in the morning and I was sitting out on my balcony looking up at the clouds. I get lost at the site of them. Clouds, I get lost in thought at the site of them. They give me a sense of belonging and a feeling of security when I imagine yourself wrapped up in one. It's hard to find security when you have a criminal on the loose, coming for you. Yep, you heard right. I have a criminal after me. Which, is Chris. But he really is a criminal. He was charged with rape and sexual assault when he was arrested and all that about a year ago.

I remember they day they told me that perfectly.

**Flashback**

_I was just coming home from the beach with my smoothie in hand and Lilly, Jackson, and Oliver all beside me. When walked in I saw __t__here were two police officer's their sitting on the couch with my dad._

"_What's wrong?" I ran to the living room. Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson followed me._

"_Miles, darlin'. Chris escaped from jail and he left a note saying he was out to get you." Daddy whispered._

"_We would like to keep you protected by having a police officer around you at all times. You're dad told us your secret and he also told us that Chris knows too. So we need to keep both you and Hannah protected from him." One of the police offers said to me._

_My smoothie fell out of my hands and its contents spilled all over the floor. My jaw dropped and suddenly I felt myself falling and everything went blank._

_It turned out that I fainted, I woke about ten minutes later on the couch. Both of the police officer, Daddy, Jackson, Oliver, and Lilly were all surrounding me. "Wh-" I started to ask what happened but then I remembered but I asked anyways. "What happened?"_

"_You fainted," Jackson told me._

_Oliver being his donut self, "Are you all right? You're not like going to go in a coma or anything from that fall are you?"_

_I rolled my eyes at him, "No ya donut. I'm perfectly fine, I just have a headache, that's all."_

_Daddy went and got me a class of water with some aspirin and handed it to me. "Thanks daddy."_

"_You fell pretty hard, Miles. Are you sure you only have a headache?" Lilly asked._

"_Yeah, I'm sure," I sat up and looked at the cops. "What are you going to do about Chris?"_

"_Well, for starters, since your Hannah Montana and Chris knows that you're going to have to have body guards and an undercover police officer around you at all times. When you go on stage, to CD/Autograph signings, or any event as Hannah you're having people surround you. Except when you're in concert we'll be off to the side and in the audience. As Miley you won't have any officers in school with you. We'll have all faculty on watch for him. But when you go in public you'll only have two. They'll just follow you incase someone tries anything." The same police officer as before said._

_The other one spoke up, "You're probably wondering why we're going to such an extent to keep you protected right?"_

_I nodded my head and he continued, "We didn't want to inform you of this before but we think it's best now. In jail, Chris murdered two of the other guys in there so he's dangerous. And in the note he wrote," The officer pulled a piece of paper out and he started to read off of it so I guessed it was Chris's, "I escaped but I guess you know that already don't you? Tell my precious Miley that I'll be out to get her. You guys better keep her safe because after I get to her she's going to be dead. You also make sure to tell her that she should have just listened to me and then maybe she'd have been safe."_

_I broke down crying after that and Oliver sat down beside me and tried to comfort me and so did Lilly, Jackson, and dad._

**End Flashback**

It's been about a month since then and school just recently started and I've had to have a body guard/police officer around me at all times. It really sucks, in school everyone gives me glances of pity. I look forward to the weekends because then I don't have to put up with all the pity I get. It's Saturday and I was planning on just sitting around my house.

I was resting on one of those tanning chairs, it comes in handy even if I don't tan at my house. I get to lay down and relax. My body guards weren't here yet. Daddy told them they didn't have to be here till 10 am, because Hannah has an autograph signing at 12 and I wasn't going anywhere before hand. I looked up at the sky again and started pointing out the shapes of clouds. Bear, sail boat, lion… I continued until I ran out of clouds, since it wasn't that cloudy out. I closed my eyes and imagined myself laying down on a cloud. I imagined that it felt fluffy and soft. I smiled at the thought, I was feeling better already.

I opened my eyes and got up and walked back into my room. I didn't eat breakfast yet and I was getting hungry. I walked down the stairs and saw my dad at the stove cookie. "What are you making?" I walked up beside him.

"Pancakes and sausage, it's almost re-" He was cut off by the door opening.

"Morning!" Oliver interrupted him without knowing it. He closed the door and walked in the kitchen. "Mm, pancakes and sausage. Just what I wanted." He saw there was only a plate full of pancakes and a plate full of sausage and that there wasn't any plates set out for us to eat on. So grabbed four plates from the cupboard and set them down on the counter.

"Good morning, Ollie." I walked over and hugged him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Mornin' Oliver. Thanks for setting the plates out," Daddy greeted him while putting.

"Were you up on the balcony looking at the clouds this morning Miles?" Oliver asked me.

I looked over at him confused, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I went down to the beach early and I thought I saw you." He answered. "I was still far away so I wasn't really sure."

"Oh, yeah I was. Why were you down at the beach so early?" I asked him.

"Couldn't sleep in, so I wrote my mom a note saying I was coming down here. But I decided to take a walk on the beach first." He answered, "What time are your body guards going to be here?"

Daddy handed each of us a plate a of food and yelled for Jackson to come down. "Around 10."

Jackson came running down stairs and took a plate of food. Oliver went back up for seconds, then thirds, and next fourths. Jackson did the same. As they were on their fourth plate of food I went back up for seconds. Daddy was eating his plate and there were 6 left. Two for me and four for Lilly.

As I had just started to eat, Lilly came skating through and grabbed what was left. "Thanks Mr. S! Morning everybody, it's so nice out. What time are your body guards coming? What time the Hannah thing again? Oooh! Can Lola come? Well, of course she's coming she always comes. Duh, stupid question Lilly!

"Morning Lilly." We all said interrupting her.

"How much sugar have you had this morning?" I asked her while putting everybody's plate in the sink.

"Oh not a lot. Only about five cans of Mountain Dew, a box of candy. You know not much." She scarfed down her plate in no time.

We all decided to watch TV for a while. At ten the guards showed up so we all decided to get ready. We had to go to San Francisco which was a half hour away **(I have no clue if that's correct or not. I'm just guessing!)** and be there a half hour early. We all got ready in a half hour and we were on our way with the body guards and a police officer following us.

-------------------

**Sorry it was so boring! That was kind of just like the prologue. It should get more interesting as the story goes on. If anybody has any idea's feel free to contribute!**

**Review please! How about at least 10 to continue since I updated so fast?**


	2. Oliver

**Chapter 2**

"**Oliver"**

**Miley's POV**

I've been signing autographs for about two or three hours now, I was really glad when I saw my two final people come up. They looked to be about 14 or 15, one boy and one girl. You could tell they were together, because they were holding hands.

They walked up to me and held out a t-shirt, picture, and a CD case. "Hey guys, who do I make this out to?"

They turned to each other and smiled, "Make the t-shirt out to Hannah and the CD case too. The picture is for Mike."

I got confused and I looked over at Oliver and he did too, he spoke up, "But wouldn't Hannah be making it out to me and her?" His face scrunched up a little bit in confusion and I had to admit that he looked kind of cute.

The girl laughed, "No, that's the cool part. My name's Hannah and his name is Mike. Just like your guys'. Wanna know what else is funny? We're dating too!"

I smiled, "That is pretty cool." I signed all their items and went to hand them back.

The girl smiled sheepishly at Mike, my Mike that is, "If you don't mind, can we have your autograph too Mike? We heard all that you went through, and about your little brother Matt. So we kind of want your autograph."

"Which, we're sorry for your loss dude. She's just so inconsiderate she forgot to mention that." He turned and smirked at her and she hit him on her arm and muttered something inaudible.

"Thanks," Oliver said as he was signing the items. He returned the items and handed them to the girl and smiled at them.

Hannah grinned at them and waved, "Bye Hannah and Mike!"

The guy and girl smiled at them both, "Bye Hannah and Mike!" They waved in unison.

Oliver and Miley laughed about it, "That's pretty funny isn't it?"

Oliver nodded his head, "Yeah, it is."

"Come on guys, we're going to get changed back into ourselves then we're going out to eat," Lilly said then we all went into their bathroom and got changed.

We called up the Limo Service and had them bring one out to us. Once it arrived we got in and went to Chili's. That place was so good. We all ordered our drinks and our food.

"You guys can order too," Daddy said to my body guards. "You must be starving."

"Thank you," They said and looked through their menu's. We all ordered some type of stake with either fries or a salad. I sat there sipping my Pepsi when I noticed someone at the table across from us. My dropped my cup of Pepsi, and it came crashing down on the floor and shattered. I gasped, everyone looked at me but I ignored it. That face, those eyes..

The waitress came to pick it up, I told her sorry. She brought me back another one quickly but I continued to stare.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Lilly asked me, I could hear worry in her voice.

I couldn't bring myself to say it, instead I muttered a nothing and continued to stare. I knew who it was. It was Chris. Except he had a blonde wig on so no one would tell who he was. He was with some other guys that I didn't know. He turned around, and smirked at me then gave me a look which I guess was to say 'I'm coming for you, watch out.'

I glanced over at Oliver since he was sitting beside me and he was gazing at Chris. I guess he followed my gaze and saw him. Even he gasped.

"Miley, do you see Chris?" The guard asked me. His name was Jeff. "You look terrified."

The other guard spoke up, "You have that look on your face when a women has after her abuser or attacker in your case, has when they see them after awhile. Especially since he's after you." This guards name was Greg.

I wanted to say yes, I really did. But for some reason, I couldn't. "No, I thought I did. But it was just someone who looked like him." I looked over at Oliver and he knew that I was lying. Me and him were locked in a connection, he looked ashamed, confused, and scared. I could tell that it was all because of me. But one thing, I couldn't think of a reason why Oliver wasn't speaking up.

Our connection was interrupted when the waitress brought our food to us. "Miles are you sure your all right?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm sure."

"Don't mean to bug you bud, but are you sure you didn't see Chris? Even Oliver looked scared. Heck the boy still does! And so do you." Daddy said.

Oliver looked at me his eyes pleading me to tell but for some reason I couldn't. "I'm sure. It was just somebody who looked like him." I couldn't bring myself to look at Oliver. I knew he was ashamed of me.

The rest of our lunch was ate in peace. Nobody said a word, except for the occasional "Pass the salt' and 'no thanks' when the waitress came around. After we were all done, we paid the bill and tip and went back to my house. I told them that I was going up and on my balcony. I trudged up the steps and walked through my room and onto my balcony. I laid down on my tanning chair and rested. I heard my door slide open and shut again. I saw that Oliver came up.

"Hey," He said and smiled.

"Hey," I smiled back.

He sat down and looked at me, he looked hesitant a little bit and I could tell what he was hesitant about. I nodded him for him to say it. "I saw him."

"I know," I told him. "I looked at you and saw your eyes were transfixed on him just like mine were."

"Why didn't you tell them?" He asked. "He could be in jail right now, Miley!"

"I-I don't know,' I admitted. "I just couldn't. I wanted to, I really did. I guess I was just scared so bad I couldn't bring myself to say it. Oliver, you got to figure, the last time I saw him was when he r-r-raped me. I got terrified of him! I just couldn't say it." I felt a warm salty tear run down my cheek and I wiped it away. He got up and sat down on the edge of the hair and engrossed me in a hug, I hugged him back and neither of us wanted to let go.

I pulled back a little bit and gave him a soft, sweet, gentle kiss on the lips. "Oliver, I love you. A whole lot."

It was cheesy but neither of us cared, "I love you too."

He kissed me and gave me a long, passionate kiss. He pulled back and looked me directly in the eye. "Miley, I know that you've had a hard time with Chris and your fear and everything. But I want you to know that I love you, with all my heart and so much more. I've never loved anybody more then I love you and I don't think I ever will. You have no clue how much I love you, words can't describe it."

I interrupted him, "I know, and I feel the exact same way. I love you so much, nobody will ever know how much I love you because words can't describe it."

"Shh. Let me speak. I have a gift for you, that symbols our love for each other. I know you've been feeling down, scared, and terrified these past couple of weeks." He pulled a blue velvet box out of his pocket. "Here, I got this for you."

"O-Oliver," I choked out. "You didn't have to buy me anything."

He handed it to me, "I know, but I wanted to."

I opened it and it revealed the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. It had two hearts on it. One on top of the other. It looked like they were connected. One heart was white gold and the other was made out of diamonds. I felt my breath lump up in my throat. I couldn't breathe or talk. It was the most beautiful necklace I've seen in my entire life. Tears ran down my face.

"It symbols that our hearts are connected. Our hearts aren't molded into one, but nobody's is. Our hearts are as close as it can get though. I thought you'd like it. It's white gold. I mean, if you don't that's okay, I can always take it back." He rambled. I couldn't believe Oliver would do this for me, it was so romantic. Oliver wasn't the romantic type, he didn't have a romantic bone in his body.

"Oliver, I love it." I threw my arms around his neck in a heartfelt hug. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I buried my head into his shoulder. I had no clue, how long I sat there hugging him and frankly I didn't care. "This must have cost you a fortune Oliver!"

"The price doesn't matter to me Miley. All that matters to me is you. And food of course." He grinned at me.

"What ever happened to you not having a romantic bone in your body?" I told him.

"I have my moments." He told me.

"This is the most wonderful thing anybody has ever done for me. Would you put it on me?" I asked.

He nodded and took it out of the box and I held up my hair and he secured it on my neck. "I'm glad you love it."

"I'm never taking it off." I told him, I embraced him in another soft, but sweet kiss.

"Hey guys, whatcha doing?" We pulled it away and looked at her. Leave it to her to always ruin the moment.

She looked at me neck and gasped. "Miley! That's beautiful! Where'd you get it?"

"Oliver gave it to me." I told her. She came up closer to me and examined it.

"That must have cost you a fortune Oliver!" She said, "What ever happened to you not having a romantic bone in your body?"

"That's the same thing I said." I told her and laughed.

------------------

**Phew! That took me a long time to write! I hope you all liked it.**

**10 reviews to continue please!!**

**Oh, by the way. Here's the necklace if any of you want to see it.**

** 5-p 1-c 287465-r 101424822 101323341-x -n 6-ri -ni 0-t **


	3. Box

**Chapter 3**

"**Box"**

**No POV**

For the rest of the day, Oliver and Lilly had kept Miley so busy she temporarily forgot about Chris. Later that night, she was sipping her father's loco hot cocoa out on her balcony looking up at dark, cloudy sky. It was getting dark, but it was still light enough to see all the clouds in the sky, since it was only 6 pm. She heard somebody beneath her balcony and got up and looked down. She looked at who it was and the mug in her hand dropped and shattered on the warm balcony floor.

"Hello, Miley. This is for you," The guy said. He always did have a good arm, so he threw the box in his arm up at her and she managed to catch it just in time before it fell back down to him.

She noticed the guy as Chris. She wondered why he was here. Anybody could recognize him. Before she opened the box she looked back down and saw that he had a wig on with a fake mustache. He winked at her and gave her an evil grin and walked away. She didn't know why but she opened the box. In the box was a note on top of something, she picked up the note, not taking any notice to what it was on top of. In letters cut out from magazines and news paper was:

'You got lucky, that could have been you I killed. You're lucky it wasn't, you're lucky I just mistaken her for you. But don't worry, baby. I'll get you soon her or later. You're time will come. No need to get jealous.

Love, Chris. XOXO

P.S. Have fun being terrified to death. I could have killed you tonight, but I saw your dad and guards there. But don't worry, I'll come when you least expect it and kill you.'

She looked in the box and saw a gun with blood all over it, she saw a picture laying in it and she saw a girl who looked almost exactly like her, dead with blood all over her and surrounding her. Chris was knelt beside the girl a big grin on his face, he was turned towards the camera smiling at it.

That was all it took for her to let out the loudest scream in her entire life and her body guards, her dad and brother come running up to her. Jeff took the box from her, while Greg took the note from her hands and they read over it. Jeff leaned over and read the note while Greg looked inside the box.

"How did you get these?" Greg asked.

"H-h-he th-threw them u-u-u-up at me" Miley was sitting there crying so it was hard for her to get words out. "I-I-I didn't think it was h-him. H-h-he wore a w-w-wig a-a-an-and a f-fake m-m-mustache." She let out a terrified cry, not only because she was terrified for her life but because she lied again and not knowing it was him.

"What colors? And do you know who this girl is?" Jeff asked.

"B-b-blonde hair, brown m-mustache. N-no, I don't." That part was the truth, she had no idea who it was but she was slightly amazed at the resemblance.

"It'll be okay, bud. They'll find him." Robbie Ray said and put an arm around her in attempt to comfort her.

"C'mon Miles. Let's go inside," Jackson helped her up and inside, with Robbie Ray following.

Jeff turned to Greg, "It looks like he's killing everybody who resembles her. He's probably around here somewhere laughing at us. We should have known that he'd put on a disguise."

Greg nodded in agreement, "We have to find out who that girl is, to let her parents and family know about her. Let's get this gun and note fingerprinted just to make sure it was Chris. We already have his fingerprints on record."

Jeff agreed and they both walked back inside and went downstairs where everybody else is.

Miley had managed to get calmed down with the help of her dad and Jackson. She turned to her body guards, "What are you going to do about the girl? Are you going to try to find her?"

"We're going to find out who she is first and then we'll try to find her." He said.

Miley looked up at them, and uneasy look on her face, "C-can I see the picture again?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Robbie Ray said.

"I don't either," Jackson agreed.

"And neither do we," Both body guards said.

Miley looked at them all, "But, I might be able to tell you where it is. I just want to see the background, not the body."

"Fine," Jeff told her, "But, since Greg has the picture, he's going to keep his finger over the body. We don't want you getting traumatized by that."

"Okay," Miley agreed with them and Greg sat down beside her on the couch and held the picture in front of her, making sure to keep the body covered. Miley took note of the background. _Blue carpet… Stone walls… Blue flowery couch in the background… Flowers everywhere… I KNOW THAT PLACE!_ "I know where that is!"

"Where?" Everybody said at once.

"I was down there a couple times. That's in the basement of his parents house. They live at 417 Ocean Ave. **(I made up the address, I have no clue if it actually is one or not)**" Miley told them looking away from the picture.

"Are you sure?" Greg handed the picture to Jeff, who put it back in the box.

"Yeah, I was down in their basement before about three of four times. Chris would always drag me down there when he would have his friends over. That's where they watch TV and all that so he would make me go down there with him and his friends." Miley said to them.

"That sure helps us, We still need to know who that is. But luckily, now we have evidence and a confession we can get him for murder." Jeff said, Greg was the body guard and Jeff was the under-cover policeman. "I'm going to go take this in the station. Greg will stay here with you guys until I get back." Jeff turned around, with the box at his side, and walked out of the house.

"What are we going to do if you guys can't get him in time and he really does kill me?" Miley asked.

"The police are going to get him, Miley. Jeff's one of the top policeman in all of Malibu. And so is this police station. We will get him." Greg tried to assure her, "Plus, I'm one of the top bodyguards in all of Malibu. No matter what, you're going to be protected."

"But there's always that possibility," Miley told them. "What if he came in the middle of the night? Nobody would be around, everybody would be sleeping, and it would be when I'd least expect it!"

"Miley Ray, stop thinking like that right now. You're going to be fine, and you're not going to get killed. You have a lot of protection so stop thinking like that!" Robbie Ray ordered at her.

Miley just merely nodded her head and turned the other way. Everybody in the room gave her a look of pity and grief. They knew that she was scared for her life, and they knew that this was out of their hands and the police's hands. Nobody was willing to admit it.

----------

**OMG! I am SOO sorry for not updating, I've been so busy. I had a huge science project due, then I had a 150 pt history test that I had to study for, then I had a project due in history. Then I had a 100 pt math test to study for and take and I've just been so busy, I really haven't had time to update. I'm so SO sorry though. I PROMISE I'll update this week.**

**How about 10 reviews to continue? If I get 10 I'll try to update Monday! If not, I'll update Tuesday! That's still soon though!**

**Pluuus, I'll give you all virtual cookies! Lol.**


	4. Comfort

**Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry for not updating! I swear that I've been piled with school work. In the last like 2 weeks I had 4 projects due, 2 essays to write, 7 quizzes, and 2 tests, or something like that but it was A LOT. I haven't had ANY time at all for the computer. And my grandmother is in really bad condition, and that's also kept me away.**

**Give thanks to the people at moliverfans for reminding me I needed to update.**

**Chapter 4**

"**Comfort"**

"OH MY GOD!" Lilly screamed as she ran into Miley's room the next morning. "MILEY! Are you okay? Jackson told me what happened last night. I really hope your okay. If you need me I'm here. Are you traumatized from it? I know that I would be. How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

Miley sighed and looked at her, "Thanks for reminding me. I've been so lost in my thoughts I totally forgot about that. But, yeah, I guess I'm okay. I'm a bit traumatized, and I'm feeling terrified."

Lilly's hyper, worried expression softened for her friend and she walked over towards her and eloped her in a hug.

Miley hugged Lilly back and they stayed in that position, just hugging, for a couple minutes. "Thanks, Lilly. I needed that."

"Anytime, Miley. That's what I'm here for." Lilly told her.

"The police are at Chris's house now. To see if the body is there. I'm so scared, Lilly. She looked exactly like me." Miley informed her. "I can't help but think, what if? What if that would have been me? What if he's coming for me tonight in my sleep? Just what if? It's traumatizing."

"I wish I could say I know how you feel, but I don't. I can only imagine." Lilly said.

"It's all right Lilly. I know you don't. I'm just really glad we're friends." Miley hugged her again.

"Me too," Lilly hugged her back. Have you ever noticed how much we've changed since we were younger?"

"Yeah, a little bit." Miley confessed, walking out on her balcony to look up at the clouds again.

Lilly followed and sat in the other beach chair that was on it. "I mean, like, look at us, we've changed so much in looks. And so has Oliver and even Jackson. We are so much different. It's weird, you know?"

"Yeah, but we just grew up. We have changed a lot though. You're hair got, like, a little darker and you got taller. Oliver got hot, not that he wasn't before, he just go hotter. And he got taller. Jackson got uglier. And me, well, I got taller. That's pretty much it."

Lilly scrunched her nose in disgust at the mention of Oliver getting hot, "Hey! I think Jackson got hotter and Oliver got uglier."

Miley laughed at her and Lilly followed suit.

"What's so funny?" Oliver said as he walked through the balcony door and sat on a chair.

"We're arguing about who got uglier, you or Jackson." Miley said with a grin.

"Psh, Jackson did, I'm downright sexy." Oliver said cockily.

Miley and Lilly both rolled there eyes at him and smacked him on the shoulder.

"Looks like Smokin' Oken got even more conceited, too." Lilly said.

Miley only laughed at her. "Yeah, but he's allowed to be. He's my boyfriend. Plus, you should be used to it. You've been friends for him, only your whole life."

"Yeah, I am used to it. Oh sure, use the boyfriend excuse to gang up on me. I see how it is." Lilly folded her arms and pretended to be mad.

Miley and Oliver laughed at her, and Lilly noticed Greg and Jeff walking through her room, towards the balcony where they were at.

"Greg and Jeff alert." Lilly said and pointed to them as they were walking out.

"Morning Miley, Lilly, Oliver." Jeff and Greg both said.

"Morning," The trio said in unison.

Miley turned to them with a slightly scared expression on her face, and she sat up. "So, what's the deal? Did you find my mystery look-a-like person?"

"No, but we did find something else." Greg said.

"What?" Miley asked.

"A note, for us. Saying that he hid the body and we would never be able to find it. And that, he wished us look for looking after you…" Jeff trailed off.

Greg looked at Miley, "He wrote that he was going to come after you and kill you. He said it was out of anybody's hands and that right now, it was his move, because he's controlling the game."

**OLIVER'S POV**

Miley took one look at their serious expressions and she started crying. "I'm going to die. I'm going to die." She repeated that over and over again.

I walked over and sat beside her. I grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "Miley, you are NOT going to die. I'm not going to let that bastard hurt you. And neither will Jeff, Greg, your dad, Lilly, or Jackson. You have plenty of people willing to take a bullet for you and protect you. Greg and Jeff are amazing at what they do. You're not going to die. Do you hear me? You're NOT going to die!"

"Yes I am!" She wailed. I can't believe how stubborn she can be sometimes. "I'm going to die. Chris is going to kill me!"

I gripped her shoulders a little big harder and started shaking them, "MILEY RAY STEWART! I don't want you talking like that! No matter what, none of us are going to let ANYTHING happen to you! Got it?"

"But what if something does Oliver? I'm sorry, but Chris is right. This is out of our hands. Chris makes the next move. Not us. Basically, in his little 'game' Chris moves for us. Chris plays the game and we're letting him. You never know, something just might!" Miley told me.

I leaned towards her a little more and I kissed her temple, then her forehead. "I won't let anything happen to you, Miles. Neither will anybody else here."

"Aww," Lilly cooed at me.

Miley managed to crack a smile. "Thanks," She said as she wiped a tear away.

I wiped another tear away from her, "There's my smiley."

I smelt something, "FOOD!" I got up and hurried up and opened her door and within 5 seconds I was downstairs.

**MILEY'S POV**

I rolled my eyes and looked at Lilly, she was rolling her eyes too. "Leave it to him to be sensitive for once then go and ruin it with his boy brain."

Lilly laughed at me, "Yeah, that's Oliver for you. C'mon, let's go downstairs to see what's cooking."

Lilly and I both got up and headed downstairs, Greg and Jeff following suit.

**I'm SO sorry that it's not longer. I really am.**

**If you haven't read my explanation to why I haven't updated scroll up and read it.**

**Hmm.. How about 10 reviews again? I'd really appreciate it. And I'll update by.. Thursday. And if I don't, you all can throw virtual tomatoes at me. And that's being generous of me, because I absolutely HATE tomatoes.**


	5. Letters

**BRING ON THE TOMATOES! dodges tomatoes**

**Ah, once again. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I was busy..**

**Chapter 5**

"**Letters"**

**Miley's POV**

After Lilly and I followed Oliver down stairs we sat next to him at the table for a late breakfast. French toast with strawberries and powdered sugar on top. Yummy. Oliver had a heaping on his plate, and Lilly's was up there too, and so was Jackson's. My plate was the smallest though with only a few on it. Daddy knew, by now, who ate how many, so he always gave us that exact amount.

"It's really good, Daddy." I commented.

"Rah, wi wearry bood." Oliver said with a mouthful. I gave him a look of disgust.

"Chew, swallow, then talk." I told him while patting his back, like a dog.

"It's great Mr. Stewart." Lilly told him.

Jackson looked up from his plate, "What they said."

"Daddy is there any Hannah things today?" I asked him.

"No, bud. There's a concert tomorrow though." He said eating some French Toast too.

"Good. I didn't feel like doing anything today. I'm planning on staying in my pajama's all day and watching TV and reading some Hannah mail." I told them all.

"I'll stay here with you." Oliver said putting his arm around me.

I rested my head on his shoulder as Jackson looked around the room really quickly then turned around real fast and fell off his chair. "What are you doing Jackson?"

"I'll stay here with too, Miley." Lilly said at the same time. She saw what Jackson did then added, "Well, I might be planning a funeral too, if my boyfriend ends up killing himself." She rolled her eyes.

"I, uh, fell." Jackson said hiding something behind his back. Oliver looked down at his plate.

"HEY! Two of my French Toast's are missing!" Oliver took off, charging after Jackson, who also ran off when Oliver noticed. Oliver forgot about my head being on his shoulder so I ended up screaming while falling off my hair.

"Looks like you might be planning two funerals today Lilly. My boyfriend's going to die too." I said, then I noticed she was laughing. "It's not funny!" She stopped laughing and helped me up. "Thanks, that's better!"

Lilly tried to hold back her laughter, "Your welcome."

"You got a minute." I said blankly. Lilly took what she could get and she burst out laughing so hard she had to wipe away tears after her minute was up.

"Phew, Okay, I'm done." She breathed a sigh of relief. "What movie shall we watch first."

I didn't get a chance to answer before we heard, "THE JACKSONATOR SHALL NEVER GIVE IT BACK!"

"THE OKENATOR WILL MAKE THE JACKSONATOR GIVE IT BACK!"

"THE JACKSONATOR WLL NOT BE MADE TO DO ANYTHING!"

"JACKSONATOR, GIVE IT BACK!"

The fight continued on for a couple more minutes, before me and Lilly started laughing at them. "What are they four?"

"No, two." Lilly replied to my question.

"Oh, wow." I said to her. "Uh, I'm going to read Hannah mail first, then we can watch some movies. You can pick some okay? And I'll pick some. And we can make Oliver and Jackson watch them with us."

Lilly glanced at the stairs, "Jackson works at 11. But, we can always make Oliver watch them. He hates that."

I glanced at the clock, "Uh, Lilly, it is 11."

"THE JACKSONATOR BETTER HURRY HIS BUTT UP!" Lilly yelled up to him, "YOU'RE LATE FOR WORK!"

Within 5 minutes, Jackson came running downstairs. In a ripped Rico's shirt, hair a mess, and a dirty face. Oliver came down right behind him, not looking much better. Oliver grinned at me and held up his French Toast. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Looks like the Okenator got his French Toast back?" I questioned as he sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

"He sure did." He looked at me and he must have saw the mark on my head I got when I fell. He turned red slightly, "Sorry, for letting you fall." He kissed the mark on my head.

"It's alright. Don't do it again, though." I told him. He shrugged and I laughed at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. I grabbed the Hannah Mail from the desk in front of me and ripped one open and read it.

"Lilly, look. This one says about you. _Hannah, I think you're really pretty and you're talented. You're friend Lola is just amazing though. Can I have her number? I'd like to marry her. Sincerely, Ben._ obsessive-ish much?" All three of us laughed. I threw it to the side and ripped open another one.

"_Hannah, Will you marry me? You're so hot! Marry me!_" I read aloud.

"Wow. Now that's just plain freaky." Lilly and Oliver said.

I pulled out another and threw that away, "Let's hope this is a good one."

It was a little letter like the rest of them, so I quickly scanned over it. "Look guys, it's sweet._ Hannah, I'm 8 years old and I have got to be your biggest fan. I think your music is very awesome and I know all your songs by heart. I've never been to a concert before though, I hope someday I do. I made this necklace especially for you. Your friend, Mandy._" I looked in the envelope and pulled out a necklace that was made of beads and had the name 'Hannah' spelled out in the middle of it. It wasn't very fancy, but it was a pretty sweet gesture for an 8 year old.

"Aww," Lilly cooed. "That was a very nice kid."

"Seemed it." Oliver said.

I continued to read a few more before Lilly and Oliver got bored of it so we decided to decide on a movie. "What movie then?" I asked.

"Not a chick flick." Oliver said and groaned. "Please, not a chick flick."

"What about Run, Fat Boy, Run?" Lilly asked. **(It's a movie coming out soon. Remember, their in the future so it would already be out for them.)**

"Sure," Oliver and I agreed and Lilly put in the DVD.

**Chris's POV**

I stood in the house I was at, pacing back a fourth. Talking to myself. "I'll get you, Miley. Don't you worry. I'll get you. Just wait. And when I do. You'll regret it. You'll regret everything, even living." I laughed evilly. "You'll be in my hands. I'll have you wrapped around my finger. I'll control you. I bet when my plan succeeds, I could even make you eat off the floor. A pathetic little girl like you would do anything to save her life wouldn't she?"

"Yes, she would. When you least expect it. That's when I'll get you. When you least expect it. And my plan will work, I have it all planned out. You think it's going to be in your sleep. You have no clue how wrong you are. It's going to be when you should be expecting it the most though, but you're going to be too caught up to even notice. And THAT will be when you least expect it." I laughed one more time to myself and walked out of the room.

**Alright, guys. I'm sorry for not updating when I said I would. This weekend though, I had literally no time too, I wasn't home or anything. And last week, I was busy with school work and everything. **

**I'll lower it and say 9 reviews to continue? Please?**


	6. Videos

**Here's an update for you guys.**

**Chapter 6**

"**Videos"**

**No POV**

It was around 3 PM and Miley, Oliver, Lilly, and Jackson were all sitting around doing nothing. Jackson had just gotten off of work a half hour ago.

Lilly sighed loudly, "I'm going to look at your video's." She got up off of the couch and walked towards the entertainment center. She ran her finger across all of the video's. She came across one and stopped. Her face scrunched up in confusion. She pulled it out and read the title. Her face lit up in remembrance.

"MILEY! LOOK!" Lilly said and walked over. "It's from when we were 15. We just graduated our freshman year. It's the video of us we made over the summer. Remember that summer?"

"I remember it," Oliver said. "That's when you and Jackson started liking each other. You guys got together that summer, but you guys broke up. Then you guys got back together a couple months before me and Miley did. That video has a lot of stuff about you and Jackson on it."

"It's a very cute video though. I agree let's watch it." Miley agreed.

"I don't mind, I guess. Being it is about me and you. It's bound to be good." Jackson said.

Lilly nodded at them eagerly and put in the video. She pressed 'play' and sat back down next to Jackson.

_The camera came into focus and then it was a little bit shaky, but after a couple seconds it was steadied out. The camera holder zoomed in on the faces of a couple, both of which with blonde hair and blue eyes. They were laughing about something._

"_EEK!" Lilly shrieked. "JACKSON STOP IT!"_

"_Stop what?" Jackson asked innocently. "Oh, stop this?" Jackson grabbed Lilly's sides and started tickling her some more._

"_Yes!" Lilly screamed, "Stop it! Please?!" She laughed even harder. Lilly managed to get out of Jackson's hold and she took off towards the other end of the beach. She was wearing a baby blue bikini with black hearts on it. Jackson ran after her, he was wearing black swimming trunks with green and silver striped down the side._

_The camera got shaky again and it was obvious he was moving it around. A girl with long brown hair came into view, a white bikini with rainbow hearts all over it was visible on her. She had on a pair of oversized sunglasses._

"_Miley," The voice behind the camera. "Miles," An arm came into view from behind the camera and he pushed on her lightly. "Miley wake up!" He tried that a couple times then set the camera down. Another guy came into view in front of the camera. He was wearing green swimming trunks with blue and white around the rims._

_He reached for a bottle of water, just beside Miley. He opened the cap and poured it all over her face and chest._

"_AAHHH!" She screamed and sat up, her took her sunglasses of. "OLIVER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_

_He knew she didn't mean it, so he laughed at her. He grabbed the camera and turned off of them. In came to view, Jackson chasing Lilly. He finally caught up with her and wrapped one arm around her waist and the other under her legs and he picked her up bridle style. He carried her out into the water. She was screaming at him the whole time, but the smile on her face was obvious. The camera zoomed a little bit more, just as Jackson dropped Lilly into the water._

_Miley and Oliver laughed from behind the camera. Lilly came back up and grabbed Jackson and pushed down on his shoulders to dunk him. She kept him under for a couple seconds before letting him come back up. "Hey guys!" Lilly yelled at him, "Come join in!"_

"_Okay!" Miley yelled back at them. "Oliver turn the camera off, we're going to go join Lilly and Jackson in the water."_

"_Alright," Oliver said and the camera went black._

"Aww," Miley and Lilly said in unison. "I remember that."

"Shh," Jackson shushed them. "There's another coming on.

"Fine, we'll be quiet." Miley said.

_Oliver and Jackson's face popped up on the screen. "This is the Okenator," Oliver said in a low, slow voice._

"_And this is the Jacksonator." Jackson said in the same voice as Oliver's. "We're getting ready to play a prank on Miley and Lilly."_

"_It's going to be funny, I can't wait to here their screams!" Oliver said and laughed along with Jackson._

"_You see," Jackson started. "Miley has a Hannah concert tomorrow, that her and Lilly are going to. They are most likely going to take all day getting ready so we're going to play a very great prank on them."_

"_And they won't even wake up!" Oliver grinned. "They're both very, very heavy sleepers. So they won't hear or feel a thing."_

_Oliver and Jackson walked into Miley's room and turned her lamp on so it was dim enough so they could see. Jackson set the camera down on Miley's dresser so almost the whole room was visible. Jackson grabbed all of Miley's make-up while Oliver grabbed her hair supplies. They set them all on the bed. "I'm going to do, Lilly." Jackson said into the camera._

"_While I'm going to do, Miley." Oliver said grabbing some purple lipstick._

_Oliver took the lipstick and rubbed it all over Miley's face. Making sure very inch was covered with it. He grabbed her eyeliner and put a think layer of it on, making her eyes look gothic. He then grabbed some green eye shadow and put it on her eyelids. While Oliver was doing that, Jackson was doing Lilly's make-up. Jackson grabbed some white, eye shadow cream and put it all over her face. He grabbed the purple lipstick off of Oliver and put it on her Lilly's cheeks. He grabbed red lip stick and put it on Lilly's lips. He grabbed Miley's eye shadow kit and looked through it until he found yellow eye shadow and then he put it all around Lilly's eyes._

"_Lilly looks like a clown," Oliver commented laughing._

_Jackson laughed along and looked over at Miley. "Miles looks like a purple dinosaur. What shall we do with their hair?"_

"_Tie it together?" Oliver suggested._

_Jackson agreed and they grabbed some of Miley's hair supplies. Within five minutes, they had Miley's and Lilly's hair tied together. Knotted together. Braided together, very badly of course._

"_They look awesome." Oliver said._

"_Oh, yes they do." Jackson said, eyeing their work. "We should put all of their underwear and bra's in the freezer."_

_Jackson grabbed all of Lilly's underwear and bra's that she brought with her. While Oliver grabbed all of Miley's. They put them in the freezer and went back upstairs to return her room to normal. On their way out, Oliver accidentally slammed the door, which caused Lilly to wake up. Jackson forgot to grab the camera so you could see Oliver and Jackson sticking their heads in the room. Lilly sat up but she caused Miley to wake up and yelp in pain. Miley sat up and glared at Lilly._

"_What the heck?" They questioned together when they sat each other's faces._

"_Your face looks like barney!" Lilly said at the same time as Miley said "You look like a clown!" Miley reached over to grab her small mirror but she ended up pulling Lilly's hair and making Lilly scream. Oliver and Jackson couldn't hold it in anymore and they started laughing._

"_JACKSON! OLIVER!" They both screamed. Lilly noticed the camera._

"_Miley, walk over there with me so we can turn off the camera. We don't want their to be evidence when we kill them." Miley nodded her head and they slowly made their way over to the camera to turn it off._

The TV went black, signaling the tape was over. Jackson and Oliver were on the floor laughing. "Oh man, I remember that." Jackson said between laughs.

"That was the funniest thing ever." Oliver said.

"It's too bad we didn't catch their expressions when they opened up the freezer to find all their bra's and underwear in there. That was priceless." Jackson said.

"Maybe for you," Miley said.

"That was just mean to us," Lilly said.

"It was a little bit funny though, now that I look back on it." Miley said to Lilly.

"A little bit," Lilly agreed. After a couple seconds though, both girls joined in on Oliver and Jackson's laughter.

-+-+-+-+-+-

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. It was a quicker update then I usually do.**

**Review please!**


	7. Gay

**Chapter 7: Gay**

"Jackson!" Oliver hissed after the girls left the room to go to the kitchen.

"What?" Jackson whispered back.

"Why did you make that comment about not catching their reaction on tape! They're probably on to us now!" Oliver whisper-yelled.

Jackson glanced at the girls in the kitchen, and then shifted his position so he was closer to Oliver, "I made it so they wouldn't be on to us! Now they won't suspect anything!"

Oliver rolled his eyes at Jackson, "They already didn't suspect anything before! Now thanks to you they probably know that we secretly caught there reaction on tape!"

"Quit worrying Oliver, they will never know that we caught there reactions on tape when they opened the freezer to find all their bra's and underwear in there." Jackson hissed. "That tape is safe and hidden in our secret hiding spot for it in my room!"

Oliver lifted his hand up to smack Jackson but Jackson was to fast and grabbed Oliver's hand. Oliver was about to make a comment back but the girls came back into the room, "Why are you so close to Oliver, Jackson?" Lilly commented.

"And why are you holding hands?" Miley asked.

"Uh - uhm - well - because," Jackson stuttered and then looked to Oliver for help. Oliver shrugged so Jackson blurted out the first that came to mind. "Because he's in madly love with me and he didn't want you guys to hear his confession."

Lilly's and Miley's jaws dropped. Miley let out a shriek followed by an "EW!"

"Really?" Lilly asked. "Congratulations, Oliver. I never knew you were gay. But, you are NOT going to steal my man. Maybe we can share him? I get him Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. You can have him Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. He can have Sunday for himself."

Miley shrieked even louder and when she heard the part 'Maybe we can share him?' she fainted.

"NO!" Oliver screamed then jumped off of the couch and ran around the house screaming 'No!' and 'I am not in love with you!'

By now, Lilly was holding her sides from laughing. "Oh boy, my sides hurt." Jackson was joined in on Lilly's laughter, but he didn't find it as funny. After Oliver finally calmed down and stopped screaming 'No!' they all took notice that Miley was unconscious on the floor.

"OH MY GOD!" Lilly shouted, "MILEY!"

"What?" Oliver and Jackson both said and saw Miley.

"Miles!" Oliver ran over to her and tried to wake her up. Jackson went in the kitchen and got the bucket of water. He poured it all over her.

"AAH!" Miley screamed. "JACKSON YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!" She got up and tried to attack Jackson but Lilly and Oliver held her back. "What the heck was that for?"

"You fainted," Jackson shrugged. "I thought it was a nice way to wake you up."

Miley remembered what happened and then turned her head to look at Oliver. "Boy, you better not be in love with him. If you are, we're through."

Oliver let go of her arm that he had a hold of and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Ew! Of course not! I only have eyes for you, babe."

"Aww," Lilly cooed then smacked Jackson. "Why don't you ever tell me anything like that?"

"Because I'm not a suck up like he is." Jackson said. "Watch where your hands are going on my baby sis, Oken."

Oliver slid his hand back up around her waist and looked away guiltily. Miley let out a nervous giggle just as Robbie Ray was coming down the stairs.

"Miles, Ya'all might want to start getting ready for bed. It's already 10 pm and we have a 6 hour drive to San Francisco tomorrow. We're leaving at 6 am so we can get there at 12. Then we'll have 3 hours to do the preparation for the concert." He told them.

"It's 10 pm already?" They all said in unison.

"Wow, time sure does fly by when you're having fun." Lilly said. "Well, come on Miley. We better start getting ready for bed."

All four of them went up and got ready for bed. A half hour later, Oliver trudged down the stairs, a blanket and a pillow in hand and he headed for the couch to go to sleep.

"AND STAY OUT YOU SNORE MONSTER!" Jackson's scream echoed through the house, and then soon after that a fit of giggles could be heard.

--HMHMHM--

"WAKEY-WAKEY, TIME FOR EGGS AND BAKEY!" Lilly yelled in Oliver ear as loud as she could.

Oliver screamed and jumped up, accidentally knocking Lilly in the face. "What the hell? It's five in the morning! Let me get a least another hour of sleep."

"Sorry, Ollie. No can do. You have to get a shower and get ready and stuff. Jackson's in the shower now, next it's your turn. Miley and I already got our showers and we're already dressed and ready to leave." Lilly stopped and listened intently. "Jackson's out, now get up off your lazy butt and move it!"

Oliver groaned and pulled the blankets back over his head and rolled over. A smile formed on his face after a minute when he saw Lilly wasn't doing anything to him. So he figured she went back upstairs. The next thing he knew he was getting pulled and dumped on the floor. Looks like he thought to soon.

"Oops," Lilly grinned. "My bad."

Oliver got up and glared at Lilly. He growled at her and walked upstairs towards Miley's room. He walked in, "Miley I'm using your shower." He looked around her room when he didn't hear an answer and saw she had gone back to sleep. He decided not to wake her so he quietly walked towards her bathroom and got in the shower.

Just as he was getting out and wrapping a towel around himself he heard a loud, "EEEEEEK!" He opened the door and saw Miley and her surroundings, drenched in water. Robbie Ray was laughing at her, with a bucket in hand. That's just about the time, Olive realized he didn't have any clothes, and he wasn't about to put dirty ones on.

"Daddy!" She said. "I was already up once and showered! I wanted to get a little more sleep! I was going to get up!"

"Sure you were bud," Robbie Ray.

Oliver walked out, the towel wrapped securely around his waist. "Uh, I don't have any clothes." He told them.

Miley and Robbie laughed at him. "You can borrow some of Jackson's, son. I'll go get you some."

Oliver walked over and sat down on the bed and gave her a kiss, "Mmm. Morning, Miles."

"Morning, Oliver." Miley said and got up and pulled him up, also. "What no hug good morning?" She said as she threw her arms around his neck in a hug, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her petite waist, returning the hug.

Just as they let go, Robbie walked in, with some clothes of Jackson's in his hand. "Hope you don't mind wearing his boxers. I brought you a pair of those too, I kind of figured you didn't have any of those either."

Oliver shook his head, "Thanks." Robbie Ray handed him the clothes and walked out of the room. He then walked back in, grabbed Miley, and walked back out with her unwillingly following him.

Oliver had to laugh at that he hurried up and got changed. "Okay, Oliver and Lilly. Get your Lola, and Mike clothes ready to go. Miley, your Hannah clothes are already at the stadium ready for you. Then we're leaving, everything is all ready packed and ready to go."

They all ran upstairs and picked out their clothes really fast. When they came back down, they all grabbed some pop tarts for the ride and they were off to San Francisco.

--

**Heh. Another filler chapter. Don't worry though, this is the last filler chapter.**

**Once again, sorry for the long update. I was going to update, like, a week ago but then I got really busy and some drama. And blah, blah, blah. I'm sure you don't want to hear it.**

**How about 8 reviews? I'll update as soon as I can! I promise!**


End file.
